The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
On a map with points of interest (POIs) such as businesses, homes, landscapes, and advertisements, POIs can be labeled directly to provide information about the POIs such as the name, description, contact info, etc. The exact position of the POI may be indicated with a marker, and the extra information can be displayed next to this point in a label. Information may also be indicated through the marker style chosen. If two points are indistinguishably close together, or in the same location in the data from which the map is built (for example, two businesses located in a multi-story building or a business and an advertisement for the business specified at the same location), then the two markers showing exact position will overlap. In some systems, labels which overlap are handled by dropping one of the locations and its label, creating a map with inaccurate data and/or missing points.